I'll never leave you
by Degrassi-hotti
Summary: Tracker's best friend and little sister move in for awhile. Sean has to share a room with a girl. Feelings develope. What will happen? Read to find out more. 100 intense
1. Chapter 1

Tracker: This is my best friend, Sam.  
  
Sean: (Rolls eyes) What's your point, Tracker?  
  
Sam: Well, me and Lyssa are bunking with you guys for a bit.  
  
Sean: Lyssa?  
  
Voice: What? Sam, come out here and help!  
  
(Sean turned around and saw a girl in a sports bra and short shorts picking up a TV.)  
  
Sean: Need some help.  
  
Girl: Yeah! Open the damn door!  
  
(Sean got the door for the girl. Tracker showed the girl the room she'd be staying in. It was the same room as Sean!)  
  
Girl: Hey, I'm sorry I snapped at you.  
  
(The girl said this once she had gotten all her boxes and mattress in the room.)  
  
Sean: It's okay. I'm Sean by the way.  
  
Girl: I know and I'm Alyssa, but my friends call me Lyssa or Sassy.  
  
Sean: (laughs) Sassy?  
  
Sam: Yeah, cause she has a smart mouth and can be sassy.  
  
Sean: Oh… (walks over to Tracker and pulls him aside) I'm sharing my room with a girl with a big mouth! (Tracker put his hand on Sean's shoulder and whispered "too bad")  
  
(Sean is watching Lyssa unpack)  
  
Lyssa: Okay, I know this is your room, but now it's mine, too. What I'm getting at is that I have some things you need to know about.  
  
Sean: (sarcastically) I'll try to stay awake.  
  
Lyssa: (walks over to Sean and stares down hard at him) I sleep with my shirt off… it's a guy thing but I do… no bra just bare tits.  
  
Sean: (eyes wide and now paying attention) I'm all ears.  
  
Lyssa: Okay that was true about no shirt, but I do wear boxers. So don't think you'll be in my pants any time soon.  
  
Sean: Yeah, yeah.  
  
Lyssa: Okay, so what do you sleep in?  
  
Sean: (blushes a little) Nothing.  
  
Lyssa: (Laughs) That's what I thought.  
  
Sean: Yeah, well… whatever…   
  
Lyssa: Okay, so you know… I always change in my room and I'm not shy about my body or of anything else. IF you piss me off, I'm gonna tackle you so watch it.   
  
Sean: So you're saying that if I piss you off, you'll try and pin me down.  
  
Lyssa: I didn't say "try" I said I would.  
  
Sean: (big smile) Take your best shot.  
  
(Lyssa smiled and jumped on Sean. Her breasts were in his face distracting him while she caught his arms in the air and pinned him in a matter of minutes.)  
  
Lyssa: Well?  
  
Sean: Well what?  
  
Lyssa: I noticed you got a good look at the twins.  
  
Sean: Twins? (he thought for a second then looked at her breasts and smiled) The Twins. Right. Gotcha.   
  
Lyssa: Still waiting here.  
  
(Before Sean answered he flipped Lyssa onto her back. Lyssa started laughing.)  
  
Sean: (cocks eyebrow) Their wonderful.  
  
Lyssa: Hey Sam.  
  
(Sean hesitated and got off and looked at the door way. The door was shut.)  
  
Lyssa: I'm gonna take a shower.   
  
(Lyssa got up and left. When Lyssa came back, Sean was asleep on her bed.)  
  
Lyssa: Sean? Sean!  
  
(Sean opened an eye. He had his shirt off and was only wearing boxers.)  
  
Sean: Hi. What time is it?  
  
Lyssa: Time to get out of my bed. (She smiled and watched Sean walk over to his bed.)  
  
Sean: What's up?  
  
Lyssa: Nothing, why?  
  
Sean: You're staring at me.  
  
Lyssa: I'm waiting for you to fall asleep so I can sleep with my shirt off.  
  
Sean: Now, I don't want to fall asleep. (He laughed at his sarcastic remark.)  
  
Lyssa: You're so funny. Please stop! (She rolled her eyes)  
  
Sean: How about I pretend to be asleep? (Closes his eyes)  
  
Lyssa: Fine, whatever.  
  
(She turned her back to him and took off her shirt. Then she crawled into bed.)  
  
Sean: Can I open them now?  
  
Lyssa: Do whatever you want. I'm going to put a shirt on. I'm freezing.  
  
(Sean stared as she reached for the nearest shirt, that just so happened to be his, and put it on.)  
  
Sean: So, tomorrow is Sunday… (he started) and… Lyssa?  
  
(Lyssa was sound asleep with the covers off of her. Sean sighed and got to pull the covers on her, but when he did he found scars on her forearm.) 


	2. Chapter 2

-The next morning-  
  
(The next morning, Lyssa woke up with covers on her. She looked over at Sean, who was snoring away. Lyssa decided that since it was seven o'clock in the morning that she would make pancakes and waffles as a thank you present. She took off Sean's shirt and put on a black sports bra and some sport shorts that came just past her knees. Her hair was just long enough to throw into a messy bun.)  
  
Sean: Wow, it smells great in here.  
  
Lyssa: (whispers) Yeah?  
  
Sean: (smiles) Yeah. Want some help?  
  
Lyssa: I got everything under control. (She turned away from the oven and walked over to Sean.) You, you need a shower.   
  
Sean: Yes, ma'am.  
  
(While Sean took a shower, Lyssa continued to cook.)  
  
Tracker: Wow, I'm not used to this.   
  
(It was 8:30am and Tracker and Sam were just getting up.)  
  
Sam: Lyss, you didn't have to do this just because you did back in New York.  
  
Lyssa: I was awake and wanted to keep my hands busy.  
  
(Just as she said this Sean walked in with just shorts on. He was still wet. Lyssa caught eyes with Sean, who started for the waffles, but she smacked his hand.)  
  
Sean: Ow!  
  
Lyssa: No touching till everyone has washed up.  
  
(Lyssa eyed Tracker, who just rubbed his eyes, and Sam, who just scratched his armpit.)  
  
Tracker and Sam: (groan) Yes Ma'am.   
  
Lyssa: (turns to Sean, who is chewing) Sean! That's it! You get one less waffle and pancake!  
  
Sean: That's not fair.  
  
Lyssa: You started without me, (smiles) so you get one less. (Shoves a whole waffle in her mouth and winks)  
  
Sean: Pig! (Flings some waffle batter at her on "accident")  
  
Lyssa: Uh! (Takes the last bit of pancake batter and flings it off her spoon.) Don't mess with me!   
  
(Food fight for about 3 minutes till Tracker and Sam enter.)  
  
Sam: Alyssa Elizabeth!  
  
Tracker: Sean!  
  
(Sean and Lyssa stop laughing and having fun.)  
  
Sam: Oh, Lyssa, you could have at least kept one pancake or waffle!  
  
Tracker: (hits Sam) I can't believe you two! You're teenagers!   
  
Sam: Come one, Tracker, lighten up. They were just having fun. (With that said Sam finds a glob of batter and puts some on Tracker's face.)  
  
Tracker: Hey! (Puts some batter on Sam's chest.)  
  
Lyssa: Knock it off, Ladies! If we can't have fun then neither can you! Now, we all need a shower so… March!  
  
(Tracker, Sam, Sean, and Lyssa leave the kitchen.)  
  
(Sean and Lyssa are their room. Sean is sitting on his bed and Lyssa is going through her clothes.)  
  
Sean: I'm sorry about the batter fight.  
  
Lyssa: (smiles) Don't worry about it. I got you back anyways.  
  
Sean: I know.   
  
Lyssa: So… what do you do for fun on a non-school day?  
  
Sean: I usually hang out with Jay, Sydney, and Alex.  
  
Lyssa: So you do have friends.   
  
Sean: Ha! Ha! Very funny, (smiles really big) Alyssa Elizabeth.  
  
Lyssa: You so did not just call me that.  
  
Sean: I so did.  
  
Lyssa: You're gonna get it!  
  
(Lyssa jumped on Sean, landing on his lap and straddling her legs around his perfect waist. Sean wasn't wearing a shirt. Lyssa forced Sean to lie on his back. As they laid/sat there, their eyes staying on one another. Sean flipped Lyssa the same way he did the time before. Lyssa lied underneath. Sean moved his hands to her waist up to her arms and locked hands with her. Sean leaned in and Lyssa closed her eyes. Their lips met and they kissed for a full minute.)  
  
Lyssa: Wait, (taking a breath) what are we doing?  
  
Sean: Well, I don't know what you're doing but I'm kissing you.  
  
Lyssa: (small smiles) What does this mean to you though?  
  
Sean: (gets off of Lyssa) Well, I was just kissing the most attractive, beautiful, smart, funny girl. Now, (he looked at her and put a hand on her cheek) I'm kinda hoping to get to know you and maybe even call you my girl.  
  
Lyssa: Sean, there is only one way I will ever be your girl.  
  
Sean: I'm all ears.  
  
Lyssa: And that is if you can beat me in basketball. First to 15.  
  
Sean: First to 5.  
  
Lyssa: First to 10.  
  
Sean: Deal.  
  
(Lyssa watched as Sam walked by with a robe on.)  
  
Lyssa: My turn to take a shower.  
  
(Lyssa picked up her clothes and walked out. Sean laid back and thought of their kiss. He hadn't played basketball since he got kicked off the team.)  
  
-An hour later-  
  
Sean: You know… I haven't played in a while.  
  
(Sean was wearing a black muscle shirt and black sport shorts. Lyssa was wearing a green jersey with the number 13 and Sassy on the back and black short shorts.)  
  
Lyssa: Ready?  
  
Sean: Ready when you are. 


	3. Chapter 3

-The Park-  
  
(Recap- Lyssa: Ready? Sean: Ready when you are.)  
  
(Lyssa checked the ball and makes the first shot.)  
  
Lyssa: One-Zip  
  
(Sean checks the ball and makes a shot)  
  
Sean: One-One  
  
(Lyssa checks the ball and this time did a slam dunk.)  
  
Lyssa: Two-One  
  
Sean: Show off.  
  
Lyssa: You know it!  
  
(Sean checks the ball and dribbles the ball to hoop, shoots and misses. Lyssa steals the ball and shoots and makes it.)  
  
Lyssa: Three-One.  
  
Sean: I'm only getting warmed up.  
  
Lyssa: With that score? Maybe we should go up to five.   
  
Sean: I don't think so.  
  
(Sean dribbles the ball and makes a basket. Lyssa checks the ball and Sean steals it and makes another basket.)  
  
Sean: Two-Three  
  
(Sean steals the ball shoots and…  
  
Voice: Sean!  
  
(…misses the basket.)  
  
Sean: Jay? (looks over at the fence while Lyssa makes another basket.)  
  
Lyssa: Sean! You still playing?  
  
(Tall boy with scruffy hair and a black backwards hat walks over.)  
  
Boy: And who are you?  
  
Lyssa: Lyssa. You are?  
  
Boy: You mean Sean hasn't told you about me?  
  
Lyssa: Wait… he did tell me something about a monkey. Are you a monkey?  
  
Boy: (whispers to Sean) I like her. She's hott and her attitude is sexy. She single?  
  
Sean: Jay, this is Lyssa. Lyssa this is Jay. One of my friends I was telling you about.  
  
Jay: Hey.  
  
Lyssa: Hey.  
  
Sean: (turns his back and whispers to Jay) She's single only for another minute. Then she's mine, plus… I see Sydney is waiting for you.  
  
Jay: (looks back at the fence) Oh man! I'll talk to guys later.  
  
Sean: (laughs) So what's the score?  
  
Lyssa: Too bad your friend there is taken… he's cute.  
  
(Sean raised an eyebrow and then smiled as Lyssa did.)  
  
Sean: The score?  
  
Lyssa: Four-Two.  
  
Sean: Wrong.  
  
(Sean takes the ball from Lyssa's hands and shoots the ball making a basket.)  
  
Lyssa: Four-Three  
  
(They continued to play until they both were tied. Nine-Nine)  
  
Lyssa: How about we call this a tie?  
  
Sean: Be my girl?  
  
Lyssa: (wraps her arms around his neck and kissed him) Of course, but we can't tell Tracker or Sam. Cause Sam will-  
  
Sean: -send me straight to Hell and back. Make my life more miserable and make sure that I never see you again.  
  
Lyssa: He talked to you, huh?  
  
Sean: While you were taking a shower.  
  
Lyssa: Well, we better get back. I need to pick up my schedule and go over to Emma's.  
  
Sean: Emma's? Emma Nelson?  
  
Lyssa: Yeah. Her mom was friends with my aunt. Emma is gonna get me settled up with the school. (raises eyebrow) How do you know Emma?  
  
Sean: (sighs) We go to the same school and I used to go with her.  
  
Lyssa: (steps away) You're him. You're the asswhole you dumped her and left her feeling horrible.  
  
Sean: Lyssa! (Lyssa is walking away) Lyssa, please listen to me!  
  
Lyssa: I can't be with you. At least, not right now.  
  
Sean: Lyssa!  
  
(Lyssa ran all the way to her new home. Sean didn't come by until later.)  
  
Sam: What's wrong?  
  
Lyssa: Nothing. At least… I don't want to talk about it.  
  
Sam: Is about Sean?  
  
Lyssa: What? No. No!  
  
Sam: I figured you two would like each other.  
  
Lyssa: We played for it. Then I realized that Sean Cameron was Sean Cameron- Emma's ex.  
  
Sam: But isn't Emma dating someone new?  
  
Lyssa: Last time I talked to her? Yeah.  
  
Sam: Then don't worry about it.  
  
Lyssa: But you told Sean…  
  
Sam: I know what I told him, but he's just like Tracker so I trust him.  
  
Lyssa: (hugs her older brother) Thanks.  
  
Sam: Don't worry about it.  
  
(Just then Sean walked in and saw Lyssa.)  
  
Sean: Lyssa, can I talk to you? (Lyssa nodded and Sam left the room.) I'm sorry I hurt Emma. If I could take it back… I would. But I want you to know I'm glad I didn't cause if I did… I might not have met you.  
  
(Lyssa put her two fingers on his lips and kissed him.)  
  
Lyssa: It's okay. I've talked to Sam. He's okay with us anyways, but he and I both think we should get to know each other. I've only known you-  
  
(Sean put two fingers on her lips, which made her smile, and kissed her.)  
  
Sean: Then let's date. Not as a relationship but as two people getting to know each other.  
  
Lyssa: Okay, but… I sorta have to be the guy because I ask this…  
  
Sean: (laughs) What?  
  
Lyssa: Can we still fool around?  
  
Sean: Anytime. 


	4. Chapter 4

-Emma's house-  
  
Lyssa: Emma! Spike!  
  
Spike and Emma: Sassy!  
  
(The three girls hugged.)  
  
Emma: When did you get here?  
  
(I'm changing the name just while she's at Emma's)  
  
Sassy: Just yesterday. Sam and I are staying with one of his friends. (Sassy looks at Spike then Emma) You might know him… His name is Tracker. He has a brother named Sean that goes to your school.  
  
Emma: (unpleased) Oh… yeah. So…It doesn't matter because I have a boyfriend now. In fact, he'll be here in an hour if you want to meet him.  
  
Sassy: I wish I could but I just came over to my schedule and locker and all that stuff. (Spike and Emma looked at one another) Mr. Simpson has all my stuff.  
  
Spike: He had to run out, but he did say that someone would be coming by for these. (Spike went and got some folders.)  
  
Sassy: Thanks! I'll see you guys later. I gotta get home and make sure the boys didn't eat all the sausage.  
  
Emma: (Hugs Sassy) I'll see you tomorrow.  
  
Sassy: See ya! 


	5. Chapter 5

-Lyssa comes back from Emma-  
  
(Sean is sitting at the table with a math book at his side.)  
  
Lyssa: (approaching quietly) Math… my favorite subject.  
  
Sean: (jumps in his seat and whispers) You scared me!  
  
Lyssa: (shrugs and giggles) Oops!  
  
Sean: Hey, (pulls Lyssa onto his lap) are you any good?  
  
Lyssa: (looks at the worksheet Sean is looking at) Well, if A equals 3 and B equals 4…(does the math on a piece of paper) Then C equals 5. (Lyssa smiles and gets up and walks to her room.)  
  
Sean: How does she do that?  
  
(Sean looked at what Lyssa did and did the same to the other problems. Then he walked to his room.)  
  
Sean: Hey, you excited about your first day?  
  
Lyssa: Sure. Going to school is what I like to do on my spare time. (Lyssa winked at Sean, who smiled.) Sean, can I ask your opinion about my first day outfit I picked out?  
  
Sean: (smiles wide) Sure.  
  
(Lyssa walked into the bathroom and came out in a black plaid skirt, white shirt with a black pull over vest, and knee high socks. Her hair is in pigtails and she has a lollipop in her mouth. Sean's eyes widen.)  
  
Lyssa: Well, Mr. Cameron, what do think?  
  
Sean: I-I… uh…  
  
(The phone rings and Lyssa answers it.)  
  
Lyssa: Cameron residence. Oh… hey Jay, Sean is right here if- oh. That's so sweet. Yeah… tomorrow would be great. Talk to then. Yeah. I'm sorry about that. Well, then she doesn't deserve you. Okay. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Bye.  
  
Sean: Why didn't Jay want to talk to me?  
  
Lyssa: Cause he wanted to ask me out to a movie. (Sean looked at her funny. Jay had a girlfriend, right?) Sydney broke up with him. He needed to talk to someone who wasn't close to him.  
  
Sean: (a little jealous) So, do you like Jay?  
  
Lyssa: He's cute if that's what you mean.  
  
Sean: No, I mean… would you ever actually consider being more than friends with him?  
  
Lyssa: (walks over and puts her arms around Sean's neck) Don't worry about it… Remember, I have an eye on you. (Lyssa kissed Sean on the nose.) Plus, it shouldn't matter even if I did.  
  
Sean: Uh, your outfit by the way doesn't suit you.  
  
Lyssa: (takes lollipop out of mouth, steps back, and gives it a good long lick with her tongue.) That's okay. I wasn't gonna wear it to school anyways.   
  
Sean: Then why did you say-  
  
Lyssa: Well, I figured that if you liked it then any guy like you would think the same thing.  
  
Sean: Oh.  
  
Lyssa: Well, I'm gonna change and get some sleep.   
  
-The next day at school-  
  
(Sean and Lyssa got a ride with Jay, Alex, and Sydney.)  
  
Sean: So what classes do you have?  
  
Lyssa: I have MI Lab.  
  
Jay: I have a funny story to tell you at lunch. Remind me, kay?  
  
Lyssa: Deal. I'm gonna go to my locker. (Looks at Sean then Jay) Walk me?  
  
Sean and Jay: Sure. (Sean and Jay look at each other long and hard while Alex and Sydney roll their eyes and head up the steps to Degrassi Community School.)   
  
Lyssa: Coming?   
  
(Lyssa walks up the door and Jay and Sean walk behind her.)  
  
-MI Lab-  
  
Simpson: We have a new student with us her name is Alyssa McDaniels.  
  
Lyssa: Lyssa. Call me Lyssa.  
  
Simpson: Why don't you tell us something about yourself?  
  
Lyssa: I live with my brother, Sam. I love basketball. I love David Beckham of Manchester United, he's a soccer player. Um…I don't like to dress girli and if I have a problem with something or someone, I'll share my opinion.  
  
Simpson: Okay, take a seat next to Paige.  
  
(Paige raised her and Lyssa sat next to her. Paige looked at Lyssa and smiled.)  
  
Paige: (thinks to herself) Make over.  
  
Lyssa: Hey.  
  
Paige: Hey.  
  
Simpson: Sean, would like to start us off with your presentation? Lyssa, you can skip this assignment. It's not worth much since it's only 2 months till school is out.  
  
-Lunch-  
  
Jay: Lyssa, over here!  
  
(Lyssa walked in the lunch with Paige, Hazel, Ashley, Ellie, Craig, Spinner, and Jimmy.)  
  
Lyssa: I'll be right back. (Walks over to where Jay, Sean, and Alex are sitting.) What's up?  
  
Sean: What's up? Are you kidding me? You're walking in with Paige Michelchuk!  
  
Lyssa: Okay. I'm done with you already. (Rolls her eyes and has her attention towards Jay) What did you want? (She says this sweetly.)  
  
Jay: You wanna sit with us?  
  
Lyssa: Paige made me promise to sit with her. Tomorrow I promise.  
  
(After Lyssa walks back over and sits with Paige and her friends, Alex looks at the two boys who are drooling over the tomboy.)  
  
Alex: So which one of you is asking Sassy to the Semi-Formals?  
  
Sean and Jay: Me. (look at one another) I am.  
  
Alex: Jay, you should go with Sydney. Sean, you should go with me.  
  
Sean: Thanks but no thanks.  
  
Alex: Well, when she turns you down, I'm here for you. (Alex gets up and walks away)  
  
-Over at Paige's table-  
  
Lyssa: … well, I'm glad that you two are at least on some point of talking. (Lyssa was referring to the "Manny incident".)  
  
Craig: Me too.  
  
Ashley: Sure. I'm just glad you're here.   
  
Paige: I can't believe it took me forever to remember you from so long ago.  
  
Lyssa: So what is the big event this year?  
  
Paige: Semi-Formal!  
  
Lyssa: (Sarcastically) Oh yeah.  
  
Paige: How about you come over to my house and I'll give you a girli make over, cause if you want to impress any guy… you need something to wear that isn't tomboyish.  
  
Lyssa: Not too girli okay.  
  
Paige: I'm so glad to have you back.  
  
(Paige and Ashley gave Lyssa a hug. Lyssa went to elementary with them for part of the year. That is why Paige didn't recognize Lyssa.)  
  
Lyssa: See you guys after school. I'm gonna spend the last few with Sean.  
  
(Lyssa walks over to Sean's table and "accidentally" falls on Jay's lap.)  
  
Lyssa: I'm such a stooge.  
  
Jay: Stooge?  
  
Lyssa: It's my word for everything. (Lyssa scoots on his lap on to Sean's and then on the bench that is left.) So that funny story.  
  
(Jay tells Lyssa all about Sean stealing Mr. Simpson's laptop. Lyssa gets mad and tells him that she'll be home later cause she's going to Paige's and going shopping.) 


	6. Chapter 6

-Sean's house-  
  
Jay: So do you think Lyssa likes me?  
  
Sean: I kissed her yesterday…  
  
Jay: Is she good?  
  
Sean: Yeah.  
  
Jay: So… we like the same girl…  
  
Sean: What's your point?  
  
Jay: Sean, when two guys like the same girl, things get messed up. Lyssa and I are going to the movies tonight to see "The Village" and then… (Jay smiles really big) we're going to my place.  
  
Sean: You're not gonna try and get to second with her are you?  
  
Jay: Well, let's just say she'll be my girl before the night is over with.  
  
Sean: Oh. I doubt she'll go for that. She told me that she didn't want a relationship right now.  
  
Jay: Oh… well, I'm still gonna try.  
  
Sean: You don't even know her.  
  
Jay: What's your problem, man?  
  
Sean: Nothing… it's just that she…uh…nothing.  
  
Lyssa: (enters room) Hey guys.  
  
Jay and Sean: Hey.  
  
Lyssa: Dylan wouldn't let us use his car so… we didn't get to shop. I'm kinda glad though. The girli gig just isn't my thing.  
  
(Lyssa had all her attention to Jay.)  
  
Jay: I don't think I could picture as a girl anyways.  
  
Lyssa: Really. Well, that's what I am.  
  
Jay: I'm sure.  
  
Lyssa: Jay! (throws pillow at Jay)  
  
Jay: Hey! (Throws pillow back at Lyssa)  
  
Sean: Guys! Stop.  
  
Lyssa: Oh, sorry, Dr. Boring, didn't mean to have fun in front of you. (Lyssa got up and left and then peeked her head in the doorway) Jay, let's go.  
  
Sean: (after Jay and Lyssa are gone) Damn it!   
  
-After the movie on the porch of Lyssa's-  
  
Jay: That was the most ridiculous movie ever!  
  
Lyssa: I know!   
  
Jay: Be my girl?  
  
Lyssa: What?  
  
Jay: I like you, Lyssa. You make me feel like I don't have to hide my real identity.  
  
Lyssa: Okay, first of all: That was the worst pick-up line. Second of all: I only went out with you tonight to make you feel better and to make Sean jealous.  
  
Jay: Oh. Well, can I at least kiss you good night?  
  
Lyssa: Whatever.   
  
(Lyssa smiled really big. Jay leaned down to the short girl and put a hand on her cheek. They kissed… actually they ended up making out.)  
  
Sean: (opens door) Hey Lyssa! You're home!  
  
Lyssa: (pulls away) Bye Jay.  
  
Jay: Bye Lyssa.  
  
-Sean and Lyssa's room-  
  
Sean: I can't believe he kissed you!  
  
Lyssa: It shouldn't matter! I'm single and I can kiss or make out with who ever I want!  
  
Sean: I thought we were supposed to get to know each other? I thought we were gonna go out?  
  
Lyssa: Well, feelings have changed and I've already decided.  
  
Sean: On what?  
  
Lyssa: That I don't want to be with you or Jay. Bad boys never work out.   
  
Sean: You're still pissed about lunch?  
  
Lyssa: Mr. Simpson is a great teacher and a great guy. I can't believe you would do such an awful thing.  
  
Sean: I'm going to bed!  
  
Lyssa: ME TOO! 


	7. Chapter 7

-The next day-

(Lyssa ignored Sean all day, which drove him nuts. Jay tried to talk to her, but she told him that she liked Sean a lot and that he couldn't tell him, because she was having problems with him and didn't want to make it any worse. Jay agreed.)

Lyssa: Paige, what am I gonna do about Sean? I like him so much.

Paige: I think you should forget about Sean and deal with the guy who likes you.

Lyssa: (looks up from her salad) Who?

Paige: (squeals) Craig. He may have hurt Ashley, but he likes you a lot.

Lyssa: Craig is cute and all but he's not my type.

Paige: Come on, Spin and I need someone to double with. Jimmy and Hazel like to stay at home, and asking my brother would be totally awkward.

Lyssa: Fine. One date.

Paige: (hugs Lyssa) Thank you!

-Later that day in shop class-

Lyssa: Sean, can I talk to you?

Sean: (looks up from his project for shop) If you have to.

Lyssa: I just wanted to apologize. I went out with Jay to make you jealous.

Sean: Well, it ... it worked.

Lyssa: I noticed.

Sean: So... now what?

Lyssa: Well, you have two choices: You either stay mad at me forever or you can do something before Friday at eight o'clock.

Sean: Why? What happens then?

Lyssa: I have a double date with Paige. She needed someone decent for me to go with so she picked Craig, even though he's cheater. We're going to a party at Ash's.

Sean: Craig? I can't believe this. This not the time to even talk about this.

Lyssa: Friday at eight.

(Lyssa left)


	8. Chapter 8

-Friday-

(For everyone, except Sean and Lyssa, the day went fast. Sean thought of what he would do to win Lyssa's heart, and Jay thought of what he would in order to convince Lyssa to be his girl and not Sean's. Lyssa thought of nothing but the party. Back where she used to live, she wasn't allowed to go to parties because of all the things she had done.)

-Paige's house-

Paige: Okay, if you won't take my opinion then you'll have to take Dylan's.

Paige and Lyssa: Like always.

Paige: Dylan! (Dylan walks in) Lyssa needs your opinion.

Dylan: Anything for Ali.

Lyssa: Okay. I know that Sean is going to show up, so I have a "Sean kiss me" outfit; Craig is my date though so I also have a "Hey what's up" outfit.

Dylan: (Laughs to himself) You really like Sean, huh?

Lyssa: Come on, Dylan, just help me out here.

Dylan: Okay, this (Dylan picks up a pink and black polo shirt with buttons) would go great with this (holds up a jean flare short skirt). It says, "I'm here with my date, having a great time, but I also wish my man was here." (The girls giggle.)

Lyssa: Thanks! (Kisses Dylan on the cheek and hugs him.)

* * *

-Ashley's party-

(Craig and Lyssa, Jimmy and Hazel, Paige and Spinner, Chris and Emma, and the rest of those who were invited.)

Jimmy: JT, what is that?

(JT has a big keg in his arms.)

JT: Pop.

(Lyssa and Paige are the first to dance.)

Spinner: Hey, Craig, do you think you and Lyssa will finally hook up?

Craig: I don't know. I heard she likes Sean. I like her, but I don't think it will happen.

Lyssa: (Comes up behind Craig.) Hey.

Craig: Hey. Having fun?

Lyssa: I would if you would dance with me.

Craig: Sure, but I'm gonna get something to drink first.

(Craig walks into the kitchen and finds Manny flirting with some older guys and a cup in all of their hands.)

Manny: Not even going to say hi?

Craig: Still trying to avoid it.

Manny: That's okay. (Manny watches Craig leave with two cups). I have plenty of guys to talk to.

(Craig walks back to Lyssa and the rest.)

Craig: I wasn't sure if you were thirsty.

Lyssa: Thanks. Do you have the time?

Craig: (looks at his watch) It's just after eight.

Lyssa: Paige, Ash! It's time.

Craig and the rest of the guys: Huh?

Ashley: By the way- we have a new member. Her name is Alyssa! But you can call her Sassy!

Everyone: Alright!

(I'm changing the name again, but only till the end of the band set.)

Sassy: This is a song I wrote at the beginning of the week.

Hell Hath No Fury:

_With each day my feeling grows for you_

_Till the day my dream comes true_

_I said your name you never looked_

_That's why these words are booked _

_Changed my look_

_That was stuck in a book_

_You don't know my name_

_To you it's a game_

_Pick on the loser girl_

_Well this loser girl has something to say_

_Someday you're gonna pay_

_Changed my look_

_That was stuck in a book_

_You don't know my name_

_To you it's a game_

_I've changed for you_

_Hoping my dream will come true_

_Now just ask me out_

_So I don't pout_

_Changed my look_

_That was stuck in a book_

_You don't know my name _

_To you it's a game_

(The song ended.)

Lyssa: (to Ashley) I'm gonna get a drink.

(Lyssa walked into the kitchen and there was Sean and Jay talking to Manny.)

Sean: Hey. I've been looking all over for you.

Lyssa: (Looks at Manny and then at Sean.) Yeah you looked really hard. (Chugs down the drink in her hand and walks away.)

Sean: Lyssa, please listen to me.

Lyssa: Go away, Sean! I'm gonna go and enjoy the party with _my date_.

Sean: Lyssa!

(Sean watched as Lyssa walked over to Craig and whispered something in his ear. The two headed upstairs.)

* * *

-Ashley's bedroom-

Craig: I'm glad we're alone. I wanted to talk to you.

Lyssa: I don't want to talk.

(Lyssa pulled Craig onto the bed and kissed him. Craig went along with it. In his mind and heart, he knew she was only doing this to get back at Sean. But he also had feelings with her that he had developed in the 3 weeks she was here.)

-Downstairs-

Manny: (to Sean) Ya know, Sean, since Lyssa rejected you, I-

Sean: Manny, right now isn't the time. I need to go and find Lyssa.

Manny: Well, I might know where she is... (Manny looked at the ceiling.)

Sean: I doubt they're up there... I... (Sean chugged down a cup.)

Manny: Come on, I'll help you find her.

(Manny took Sean's hand and pulled him onto the dance floor.)

* * *

-Ashley's bedroom-

Lyssa: (Craig's hand is at the tip of her skirt.) Craig, I can't.

Craig: What? But I thought...

(Lyssa put her shirt back on and stood up. Craig put his shirt back on also.)

Lyssa: As much as we both want this, I can't because I'm in love with Sean Cameron.

(Just as Lyssa said this she heard laughing outside the door. Manny and Sean walked in kissing.)

Sean: Lyssa? Craig?

Lyssa: Unlike you, I couldn't because I thought I was in love.

(Lyssa ran out the door pushing Manny, who took it the wrong way and almost tripped Lyssa.)

Lyssa: Listen you little skank for a whore, I don't know what you were just thinking but I really don't care!

Manny: You're not good enough for my Sean.

Lyssa: I'm whole lot better for "your Sean".

Sean: Manny, I'm not your Sean.

Lyssa: That's hard to believe. I knew you didn't feel the same way I did.

Sean: You were just in a room with Craig!

Lyssa: We kissed! That was all! I stopped for it got any farther!

Sean: Now, why would you do that?!

Lyssa: Because I'm in love with you.

(There was a silence.)

Lyssa: Or at least I thought I was.

(Lyssa ran downstairs with tears in her eyes. The music stopped. Everyone was silent.)

Sean: Lyssa!


End file.
